


Black Lights

by xouend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Mild Gore, Sadstuck, davejade - Freeform, death... yea., first post on ao3, hahaha---..., how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xouend/pseuds/xouend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her skin is breaking like a thousand black lights, her eyes are flashing green and her entire body is drenched in green electricity.</p><p>[Sadstuck update fic, written and located before Jade threw the Mayor off the building. Enjoy!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Also here: http://watchingfandomsfromafar.tumblr.com/post/57346854742/black-lights ;  
> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated! It's my first fic here on AO3.

Her skin is breaking like a thousand black lights, her eyes are flashing green and her entire body is drenched in green electricity. The way she snarls at you makes you feel smaller and it makes you wish she was normal again. You will do anything to have her real self back. When she holds the mayor hostage, you finally agree to fight her.

She brandishes her weapon skillfully as her eyes flicker. Yours does too, but with fear. But you don’t fear for yourself. You fear that you will hurt her, in every way. You don’t want to fight her, but you have to. Besides, this is just training, right? She sends out an inviting gesture with her hand for you to make the first move. You frown internally. When you break out your time powers again, you feel overwhelmed by the feeling of suffocation. The old feeling of opening up portals in the loop of time floods you as you begin jumping through time. You remember all the doomed timelines your alternate selves had ended up in and you shudder. You pause the time and loop over again and again, creating many versions of yourself. There is five of you, and one of her. She just grins and readies her sword at your past self. You try not to hurt her. You merely surround her. She becomes a green fuzz of static and disappears. You look around, but your future self tells you that she will appear behind you. You flash step away from her as she lunges for you. You dodge her attacks and have the other yous to ambush her from behind but she just zaps off again. Then she appears floating in the air, just above you. You weave another line and another you appear on top of her, pushing her down to the ground. You know she is going to teleport away. You slow down the time while you hold her tight and the vision of the ground is breaking. She struggles within your grasp then within a flash she’s suddenly next to you. You swing your arms around her and pull her into a big hug.

The warmth of your body touches her coldness through your clothes and you drop your sword as the both of you plummet to the ground slowly. The past yous disappear into their respective loops and you let out a scream as you let go of Jade. Pain emanates from your stomach and you shatter like a piece of glass. The red decorates the silly looking weapon in her hand.Then you two finally hit the ground. She gets up as you curl up into a ball, shivering and clutching your sides. It hurts everywhere. The wound on your stomach hurts so bad. Blood is leaking out and your head is getting lighter. But you don’t stop fighting. You look up at her as she stares at you condescendingly with a disappointed look in her face. She begins to look a bit concerned and walks towards you.

”Dave, are you oka-”  
A blur appears behind her and this time she’s the one who’s taken by surprise. A future version of you stabs her behind her back. She looks at you with her eyes wide open like she can’t believe that you did it. She drops the sword she was holding. You gasp as you realize that you hurt her. And you were about to do it again. You rip the seams of time apart and appear behind her, replaying the scene. You sorrowfully grab your weapon from the ground swiftly. Your hands shake as you thrust the amazingly strong Welsh sword on the dark fabric of her god tier outfit. You don’t want to do this and you don’t know why you are but you can’t doom the entire timeline. This time you can’t see her expression but the look on the past you’s face tells you that it would be unbearable to watch it again. He disappears and it’s just you and her now. She sinks to the ground, trying to get the sword out of her back frantically but she can’t reach it, she’s wheezing and kicking and desperate. You clutch your wound as you drag yourself next to her. Your cut was pretty deep, but if anything, she was pierced twice as hard. You pull the sword out and kneel next to her. She’s crying. Bright green and yellow sparks surround her body. You hold her in your arms and whisper sorry into her ears as you envelope her. You wipe her tears away with your shaking thumb. You’re crying too.

 

”I didn’t want to hurt you…Oh god… I’m so sorry…” You whisper, stroking the back of her head. Tears drip down your face and onto her spectacles. You discard your shades and hold her closer to you and the warm pool of blood stains your clothes.  
”Dave….”  
Her eyes appear to lose light and her unnaturally grey skin fades away. You hold back a sob as she comes round again. Her skin color is the same as it used to be when you first met years ago and her eyes regained their bright green flare through her round glasses. You kiss the top of her forehead and she lets out a small tired giggle. Your head gets lighter and lighter and you know you’re not going to make it any longer.

”I’m really glad you’re here. We’re okay now. Without us in the way the empress will have less power to control….” She coughs out. You just sob.

”I love you, Jade.” A hoarse whisper escapes your lips.

”I love you too.” She’s not going to make it either. God tier powers won’t keep you alive for this round. It’s… heroic. or Just… You’re not sure but pushing that aside, you know the both of your times are up.  
You kiss her on the lips and you can feel the chill on her face. She lets out a weak, genuine smile. You hold her hand in desperation and hope as you watch her flame flicker and burn out. You cry in pain because the girl you love has just died. And as the black lights fade away, you await your turn to pass on too.


End file.
